You Reap What You Sow
by JokerandHeathrulesx
Summary: HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS FANFICTION Darcy Hill. 17. Left broken beaten. Found by Cap, Hurt by McCoy. What other secrets does she hold?
1. Chapter 1

**HATFIELDS AND MCCOYS**

**MY PAINFULL LIFE **

chapter one

All I could feel was pain. Everywhere hurt. I was so frighten that he would come back to finish me off. My blonde hair matted with blood and the dirt that was on the floor. My eyes streaming with tears as I attempted to control my breathing.

I was sat up by a tree in the forest. Shaking so badly. I heard some horses coming, my fear began to creep back up on me. He was back, I would die today. I looked up and saw two blonde men. I had seen these people before. The Hatfields Cap and Johnse. I met the eye of Cap, I watched as he got off his horse and began to walk to me, his brother closely following. I backed up more into the tree trying to hide myself away from these men who were edging closer to me.

"It's ok darlin' I won't hurt you." Cap said as his hand came out towards me, for me to take. I looked at his face and saw the worried look apon it. He didn't even know me. I slowly stuck my bloody hand out towards him and he grabbed it gently and pulled me up. My body protesting as pain shot though me. I took a deep breath and took a step forward. I felt my legs give way under my weight and a pair of arms caught me. I looked up with my bright green eyes and met Cap's face.

"Your ok now Darlin'. I won't let no-one hurt you." He said. He helped me over to his horse, each step I took I felt more and more pain. He lifted me up once we were there. My body crying in protest, caused me to give a little whimper. Cap tried to calm me down as he got on the horse behind me. I ended up sitting side ways, Cap arm around me and me lend against him. I held on to his coat as we began to move.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"D...Darcy..Hill" I said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I...I c...an't.. He'll me." I said

"Now you listen to me darlin'. No-one is going to hurt you. I won't let that happened. I'll protect you." He said as we began to gallop. I held on tighter to Cap, afraid that i would fall, I felt his arm get tigher around my waist.

"W..hy are you helping me?" I asked just bearable to hear.

"Darlin' you need my help. I couldn't leave you out there on your own." He said.

I was still scared. What if Cap was like him. What if he hurt me like HE did. Cap stopped and got down. He turned to me and saw the fear in my face as he helped me down. I didn't really think. I saw the woods and just took off running. As fast as my body would allow me to. I heard cap yelling at me as he chased me.

"Darcy. COME HERE!" He yelled. I felt the tears coming back as the pain in my body was becoming almost unbearable. I ran further and further. Cap was right behind me. I felt his arms grabbed the back of my dress and pull me back so I was in his arms. I tried to pull away from him.

"No. Please. Let me go...Not again. I'll be good. I. won't tell them. Hat...f..ields. Please.. don't." I cut off as I sobbed. I relised what i'd just said to him. It brought me back to that memory of that man and I just flipped out.

"Shhh. Darlin'. I won't hurt you." I heard him whisper into my ear a he turned me around. I grabbed hold of him as he began to rub my back, trying to calm me down. I was stupid. I just told a Hatfield what I wasn't meant to and now Cap would ask me lots of questions about it. He picked me up and beagan to carry me back to there house. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Cap." I said.

He walked until we were at his house. I saw his father stood in the door way. Anse Hatfield. He looked at Cap and then at me. His wife levicy stood by his side. My body began to shake and I felt so frighten. I saw Cap look down to me. He walked closer to them.

"Cap." I said just bearable to hear.

"It's ok. They won't hurt you. There my family." He said as he stuck me down on the ground. He put one arm around my waist and I slowly began to walk with him. We took it slow up to the front of the house.

"Cap, who's your friend?" His father asked.

"This is Darcy, Pa. She has no place to go. I found her in the woods beaten Sir. I was hoping she could stay here." Cap said. I watched as Anse looked at his wife and she nodded.

"She can stay here. Go and get her cleaned up." He repiled, Anse moved aside to let us pass. We walked until we were upstairs in the house. Cap gave me a seat and began to do my bath.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He said as he came towards me. He helped me with my dress and then helped me into the water. He picked up a brush and told me to scrub all the blood and dirt off. He could see all the bruises I had. Every inch of my skin covered. My pale skin barely showing. He got up from crounching down.

"I'll go get you something to wear." He said as he left me all on my own. I began to get all the dirt and blood off of me. But trying to be very gentle around all the bruises. I heard the footsteps approch and Cap walked in with a jug, a towel, a blouses and a long skirt and some other bits. He came towards me and gently pulled all my hair from my face. He began to wash all my hair. Once he was done my hair was the white blonde that it was meant to be. He lifted me out of the bath and stuck a towe around me. He lifted my chin with his hands and saw the purple bruise that had formed on the right side of my cheek. He brushed over it gently.

"Who hurt you Darcy?" He asked. I looked up at his face with my eyes filled with tears.

"McCoys." I said as a single tear fell.

**ok, Finally got a laptop charger and will update most of my stories soon. What do you think of this one. I love Cap Hatfield so much and I had been playing around with this idea for a bit. Boyd Holbrook is so fit, I just had to write a ff about him. There will be other characters in this, that I will add in soon. I kinda know where i want to go with this story, I just want some feedback, PLEASE REVIEW, IT MAKES MY DAYS! :) CHARLI XX**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have re-named this. I think this title sounds better and plus Cap says it so I want it as a title. I hope you like it :)**

chapter two

I could see Cap looking down at me. I was so afraid that he wouldn't want me here anymore. What if he thought I was weak? Him and his family was strong and then there was me, no-one in the world to looked after me. I don't remember my pa, I never met him. Cap had all this family around him, why would he want me here? I didn't get it, I didn't understand.

I felt more tears run down my face at the memory of what happen played through my mind. I felt Cap put his hand under my chin and raised my face to look at his. His hand whipped my tears away.

'It's ok. They won't hurt you here, Darlin'. Listen we'll get you dressed and go downstairs. I promise I'll protect you, sweetheart and that's what I'm going to do. Ain't no-one gonna hurt you Darlin'. ' He said.

I looked at him with a confused expression.

"What is it?' He asked.

'I don't understand.' I mumbled, I gaze the floor, to afraid to look him in the face.

"What don't you understand?" He asked. I shock my head. He'd think that i was foolish if I told him why.

' Come on. Let's get you dressed and then you can meet my family.' He said. He got me dressed in the clothes that he had brought me upstairs. He was trying to be careful of the marks that covered my body.

"Cap, what if they don't like me?" I said quietly.

"That won't happen, I told you, your safe here. Ain't no-one gonna hurt you. How many times do I have to tell you that Darcy?" He said.

He took my hand and moved out of the room and down the wooden stairs. My heart was beating faster as we made it to the bottom. I met the eye of Levicy Hatfield, she smiled warmly at me, I smiled weakly back at here.

Cap dragged me over to a tallish man. He looked mean and scary, he had a beard and gray hair that was back. A hat sat on his head and a brown coat with fur on it was on his body. He looked at me with his cold brown eyes.

"Uncle Jim, this is Darcy, she gonna be staying with us." Cap said.

"Well ain't you a shy little thing. Nice to meet you Darcy." He said to me. Cap's arm was around my body and held me close to him.

I met everyone else in the house. Ellison was Cap uncle, he was friendly and seemed nice. His son was Cotton top, he had white hair and had an innocent look about him, he was nice, friendly and had a big heart, i think he was one of my favorite people i had ever met. The Hatfield were not what i heard about them.

Everyone said that they were bad people. They seemed like a loving family who would stick by each other.

I was told by Levicy that it was election day in Kentucky tomorrow and they were going and i was welcome to come along to.

would I really fit in with this family?

would they really take care of me or would HE find me and hurt me, These were the thoughts that were running through me head all day.

Levicy set me up a place to sleep, that night. I laid awake wondering what tomorrow would bring.

**Please review. I know it's not amazing but I was trying to give you something to read. It's all I could think of.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We had woken up early the next morning to get to the election, I got up and dressed and walked into the main room of the house. I saw Cap talking quietly to his mother and father. I stood by the long table as Cap looked up at me.

"Hi Darcy. Come sit down. " He said as he patted the seat next to him. I slowly made my way over to him and sat down. Everyone in the house was getting ready to leave and Levicy stuck some breakfast down on the table. I began to eat some food.

"Darcy." Cap said and I looked up at him.

"I want you to stay close to me today. Ok. I think that the McCoys will be there." I could feel my body shaking. That's means, he'd be there. Cap sensed my fear and stuck an arm around me.

"It will be fine. Darlin' They won't touch you. I'll protect you. I promise." He said as he rubbed up and down my arm and held me close to him.

We finally took off toward Kentucky. I was riding on the back of Cap's horse, my arms were round his waist. I was thinking of telling them. I mean they might help me better if they knew the full story. I couldn't do it in front of all of them. But I could tell Cap. He'd listen right. We made it there a little while longer. Cap helped me down from the horse and we began to walk towards the area Johnse had set up. We stood next to Johnse. Cap had hold of my hand.

I could see him. He was with his family. I watched him as he looked up at me and grinned. I moved closer to Cap.

"Cap." I said quietly. He looked down at me.

"What's the matter darlin'?" He asked. Here it was. I had to tell him about my life and what happened. I mean it was big and I wanted to find somewhere I belonged and that could be here.

"I..Er. I want to tell you what happen." I said quietly. He nodded and told me off to the side. We moved in the woods until we were away from everyone else. Ok i can do this. I thought. We both sat down by a tree and Cap looked at me ready to start. Just then we saw Ellison in the woods.

He walked over to us.

"Hi, You two what you doing out here?" He asked. Cap looked up at him.

"Darcy is about to tell me what happened to her, Uncle Ellison." Cap explained.

"You can stay and listen if you want." I said in a quiet voice. He nodded and sat down in front of me. I took a deep breath, there was a lot I had to get though.

"Ok. My mother's name was Summer Hill." I started. I saw ellison shifted slightly and I wondered why.

"She was in a relationship with Jim Mccoy when she had me. But I wasnt his. My father was the enemy or something. When he found out about, he beat her to death. He told me I was the enemies child and soon be treated like it so he had...he had T...Tolbert beat and force himself on m..e.. Out in the woods. I was there for hours. I know m..y. Mother. She's dead... I got no-one." I said as i broke down. There it is my story.

"Wait a minute. What was your Mother's name again?" Ellison asked.

"Summer Hil. Why?" I asked.

"Because i think your my daughter." He said quietly. What? I thought.

"Listen Darcy it makes sense. Your mother as me had something a long time ago. She left me, never told me the reason. Your the enemy of the Mccoys daughter. It all fits. Darcy." He said. Cap's arm was round my shoulder as more tears ran down my face.

I have a father. I moved forward and hugged him. I held on so tightly and so did he. I have a family. We broke apart and I watched as he told us he had to go see Anse or something. I turned back to Cap. He broke into a grin as he hugged me to.

"Your my Cousin Darcy. " He said. I began to laugh something, I hadn't done in a while. Then I heard it. The shouting and fighting and then... The gunshot.

What do you think Guys. xx


End file.
